Pyrochlore compounds have, until recently, been little explored for use as pigments. Lead antimonate pyrochlore (C.I. Pigment Yellow 41) was used for many years as a pigment with high yellow color in ceramic bodies, some glazes, glass enamels and even in artists colors. The use of lead antimonate pyrochlore diminished for two reasons: first, the pigment contains lead, which precludes its use in many decorative articles; second, technically superior alternatives arose for many applications.
Specific mixtures of rare earth oxides and vanadium oxides, often modified through substitution of alkali earth may be potential ceramic colorants. U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,814, describes examples of rare earth titanates which clearly belong in the pyrochlore class, though none are of high chroma and are thus of limited commercial value.